I'm with you
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: ¿Qué pasará por la cabeza de Grace mientras comete esa locura? Ella lo expresa con esta canción. Songfic basado en la canción "I'm with you" de Avril Lavigne.


_**I'm with you**_

**Este es un songfic basado en la canción de Avril Lavigne, I'm with you.**

**El relato está ubicado en Ola de Terror, poco antes de que Grace regrese al barco.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Justin Somper, yo solo los hago víctimas de mis - aveces- alocados relatos.  
La canción tampoco es mía, es pura y exclusivamente de Avril Lavigne. **

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_**I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound.**_

Estoy parada en medio de la nada, esperando que algo ocurra. Me siento vacía, me falta algo. Sé muy bien qué es, pero no puedo decirlo. No puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que me quiero quedar allí, contigo. No, no puedo. Me lo prohibirían. Me detendrían sin darme tiempo a pensar en algo siquiera. Y yo no quiero eso, no lo quiero.

No hay nada más que la lluvia y las olas feroces que visten el mar estos momentos. No escucho pasos, ningún sonido, en realidad. Solo existen ahora la soledad de la noche, y el vacío del mar.

Pensé que estarías aquí. Tú y el barco que antaño me habían salvado. Evidentemente estoy equivocada. No llegas, no llegas pero aún así debo intentarlo. No puedo darme por vencida ahora.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**_

¿Estás siquiera buscándome? ¿Tratas de encontrarme? ¿Vendrás a llevarme a casa? Por favor regresa, devuélveme a mi verdadero hogar. Es allí, junto a ti, junto a Darcy y el Capitán, dónde quiero estar. _El nocturno _es mi casa ahora y no pienso dejarla.

_  
__**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... **__**I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Es una maldita noche fría. Estoy afuera tratando de encontrarle el sentido a mi vida. Tratando, de la forma más loca y estúpida, de recuperar aquello que perdí.

¿Es que no vendrás? Toma mi mano y sálvame. Llévame a dónde quiero ir, dónde quiero estar por siempre. Llévame dónde no tengo que preocuparme por todo, el lugar donde puedo ser feliz. Sin importar el tiempo. Solo siendo feliz, con mis verdaderos amigos.

Puede que no te conozca lo suficiente. No sé de tu pasado ni de tu futuro. Solo sé que te quiero y te necesito. Ven, sálvame otra vez.

Te prometo que Para lo que quieras, estoy contigo. Eternamente estaré aquí, para ti. No te dejaré.

_**I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing´s going right  
and everything´s a mess  
and no one likes to be alone.**_

Busco un lugar. Busco tu rostro entre la niebla. Pero estoy sola, no hay nadie cerca de mí… nadie que yo conozca.

Nada va bien, todo es un completo desastre. Cada minuto que pasa mis esperanzas se desvanecen y las paredes de mi corazón se desmoronan mientras pienso en que nunca llegarás.

No me gusta estar sola, pero en creo que es lo mejor ahora. No me gustaría arrastrar a mi hermano en esta locura. Él no estaría de acuerdo. No me he ido y ya lo extraño. Pero nada importa más que el volverte a ver, a ti y a todos. Pronto llegará el momento. Queda poco tiempo.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... **__**I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

¿No estás buscándome? ¿Volverás para llevarme a casa? No me dejes sola en esta noche fría. No permitas que me pierda en las profundidades. Solo quiero encontrarlos. Ven y sálvame, como una vez lo has hecho.

Toma mi mano, caminemos juntos. Por el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Llévame a un lugar nuevo, donde podamos ser nosotros, solo nosotros, y nada ni nadie más.

Puede que no te conozca lo suficiente para decir lo que digo, o para pensar lo que pienso.

No sé de tu pasado ni de tu futuro. Solo sé que te quiero, que en el presente ya no estarás solo. No me importa quién realmente eres, Estoy contigo. Pase lo que pase, estoy contigo.

_**Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yeah yeah yeah**_

Estoy tan confundida, no sé por qué hago esto. Debe haber otra forma, una distinta y mucho menos estúpida. Ahora comprendo lo que me decía Cheng Li, estuve arriesgando mi vida todo este tiempo. Pero valía la pena. Ellos no me entienden pero para mí sí valía. Aunque no fuese eso lo que yo quería, lo valía… lo vale.

Si, quizás esté loca. Pero no encontraba otra forma de regresar. ¿Es que no entienden? No encontraba otra forma.

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... **__**I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Era una noche fría en que decidí hacerlo. La noche que no olvidaría y que no podría olvidar. La noche más dolorosa de mi vida.

Pero ahora no me preocupa. Estoy al fin en paz.

Ellos vinieron a buscarme. Llegaron tarde, pero llegaron.

Él me devolvió la vida. Me llevó a un lugar nuevo.

Me tomó la mano, caminamos juntos. Estaba herido, pero no le importaba. Me sonreía mientras confesaba que me había extrañado. Si tan solo supiera cuanto lo extrañé yo. Cuanto hice para llegar aquí.

Han pasado dos noches desde aquella. Ahora comienza una nueva aventura.

Comienza un viaje decisivo para él y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás para mí también.

No te preocupes, esta vez volví para quedarme- le susurré mientras dormía.- Estoy contigo, Lorcan-

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Estoy contigo.

* * *

**Mira ese tentador botoncito verde... Vamos, se que lo deseas. Solo presiona y opina. Haz feliz a esta chica ^^ **


End file.
